tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriella Cullen
This roleplay character belongs to Caitlyn and can be found here. Gabriella Cullen (born Gabriella Mia Cullen in 1988) is a human and a member of the Olympic coven. She is the adoptive daughter to Carlisle and Esme Cullen. She is the adoptive sister to Emmett, Edward and Alice Cullen, as well as Jasper and Rosalie Hale. She is the adoptive sister-in-law of Bella Swan, and adoptive aunt to Renesmee Cullen. Gabriella was adopted by Carlisle and Esme when she was just a few weeks old. Esme had brought up the idea of adopting a human child to raise and, after a heated family discussion, Gabriella was adopted a few weeks later. During her ninth christmas the family secret was revealed to Gabriella after she accidentally cut her hand, which prompted Jasper to attack her. Sometime after Gabriella turned fifteen she attended a party where she was almost raped by her boyfriend’s cousin. She managed to escape with bruises but the event left Gabriella traumatized. Shortly after the attack, the Cullen’s moved to Forks, Washington where they hoped to get Gabriella away from the nightmares that lingered in the previous town. Gabriella proves herself to be a compassionate ally and friend for Bella when she first discovers Edward’s secret, helping Bella to adapt being surrounded by vampires. In New Moon, Gabriella’s existence became revealed to the Volturi after Aro read Edward and Alice’s mind, who then informed she had to either die or be turned into a vampire. Gabriella, who had never before considered or been asked if she wanted to one day turn or continue living her life as a human, ended up struggling with the ultimatum as she felt her choice was taken away from her. Her transformation is put off with the approach of Bella and Edward’s wedding, and more so when Bella falls pregnant. In Breaking Dawn, Gabriella and her family are given a death sentence by the Volturi after Renesmee was mistaken for an immortal child. The Cullen’s are spared but Caius warns Gabriella has no more second chances as she hasn’t been turned yet. Aro - fascinated that she spent her entire life raised by vampires and aware of their nature - then reads her mind and senses potential if she was to turn, ultimately giving her one last chance to turn to die. Despite her initial struggles, Gabriella comes to realize the ordeal of almost losing her entire family is something that she never wants to experience again, ultimately pushing her to accept her decision to become a vampire so she can be with them forever. After she turns, her will to never be helpless again was so strong that it gave her the special ability to mentally control any function of the brain: a gift more commonly known as advanced telepathy. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Gabriella's birth parents aside that they were runaways who were killed in a car accident: Gabriella only just survived when her mother was given an emergency c-section. Two months before Gabriella's birth, Esme had brought up the subject with Carlisle that she wanted to adopt a human child; her maternal instincts were strong, even more as a vampire, and she desperately wanted a child of her own to raise, protect and love. Being very family motivated himself, Carlisle quickly agreed to Esme's plans and the two planned to make daily visits to the adoption center. Naturally of course, there was an uproar towards Carlisle and Esme's plans of adopting a human child into the family. Rosalie was the first to speak her outraged thoughts, however her anger quickly passed as she saw this as her once, and perhaps only chance, to experience life as a mother. Alice and Emmett were both overly excited on the prospect of gaining a new little brother or sister. Jasper wasn't fully against the idea, but at the same time he wasn't happy with it. Edward was the only one who felt completely against the idea, claiming that it would be like dangling a mouse in front of a snake. Carlisle and Esme spent the next few days looking at toddlers and babies that were looking for a home. They were soon informed of a newborn baby girl who's parents died in a tragic car accident. Carlisle and Esme paid a visit to the hospital where Gabriella was being looked after, and as soon as Esme held her, she felt a instant connection with the child. After signing numerous adoption papers, Carlisle and Esme were finally able to take Gabriella home, and call her their own. Upon her arrival, Gabriella quickly stole the hearts of her adoptive family (aside from Edward and Jasper). Rosalie and Esme took numerous photos of Gabriella, while Alice constantly brought new clothes for her and played dress ups. Carlisle and Esme decided that they would keep their secret of being vampires a secret until Gabriella was old enough to understand. While at home, Gabriella occupied herself with playing and hanging out with her older siblings. She enjoyed playing dress ups with Rosalie and Alice, and was always eager to get into their make up bags. Rosalie saw Gabriella as the daughter she always wanted. She acted as a second mother towards her rather than a sister. Emmett was always eager to play with Gabriella, more so than she was eager to play with him. The pair played countless games, with Emmett going as far as allowing a six year old Gabriella to ruin his face with makeup. Jasper and Edward kept their distance from Gabriella. Although she had been apart of the family for more than half a decade, Edward was still upset with Carlisle and Esme's plans. He was concerned about his family's bloodlust, especially Jasper's, however he was more concerned if the word that a human had been adopted by vampires would reach the Volturi. He spent a lot of him in his room, and didn't dare speak or look at Gabriella. Jasper, on the other hand, had learnt to accept Gabriella into the family however he still kept his distance. Spending a century feeding on human blood and killing newborns had turned Jasper into a savage. Gabriella's blood was tempting to him, so he was careful around her, and tried not to get too close in case he lost control. He knew that if he slipped and killed Gabriella, he would hurt everyone in the family, especially Alice. The Family Secret As Gabriella grew she began to notice strange things about her family. She would often wonder why their skin was so cold to the touch, why their eyes would change colour, or why she never saw any of her family eat around her. Gabriella decided to keep her thoughts to herself, fearing that it was just all in her head. It didn't help when some of the kids at school started to talk about Gabriella's family behind her back. They thought that she didn't hear them when they talked about how creepy they looked - how odd and out of place they looked - but Gabriella heard it all. She didn't like it when people spoke so rudely of her family like that. She didn't want to believe that any of it was true but the more she tried to ignore it, the more pressing the thoughts came to her. During Christmas in 1997, the entire Cullen family spent their christmas morning around the tree, opening up presents. When it came to lunch time Gabriella assisted her mother with the cooking. She accidentally sliced her hand on one of the knives, causing blood to spill and grabbing Jasper's attention. He had forgotten completely about the people in the room, and Gabriella being his sister, as he lunged for her. He used an inhumane speed in an attempt to grab her, but was caught and held back by Carlisle and Emmett. Gabriella was fairly shook up on the events that just occurred. Esme and Rosalie comforted the crying Gabriella while Jasper was taken outside forcefully. When Carlisle returned, he and Esme decided that it was time to tell Gabriella the truth about them. Carlisle was very careful with his words as he finally told everything to his youngest daughter. Although frightened at first, Gabriella took the news surprisingly well. When she asked how was it that her parents were vampires and she was human, Carlisle was once again forced to explain that he and Esme weren't her biological parents. After the family secret was out in the open, the Cullen family found it much easier to be themselves around Gabriella. At first, Gabriella felt uneasy around her family, especially when they used their enhanced speed or inhumane strength, but she found herself quickly adapting. She didn't care if her family were vampires. From the years growing and loving the family who did nothing but love, protect and raise her, Gabriella knew that she wouldn't want any other family but them. Despite having accepted her family's "secret", Gabriella endured a few nightmares of her near attack from Jasper. Those nights in which the nightmares occured she would wake up in a cold sweat, however the nightmares slowly faded over time. A few weeks after the incident with Jasper and Gabriella, Edward decided to stay home one day to look after Gabriella while the rest of the family went hunting. Edward used this time to apologize to Gabriella for acting so cold and ill towards her. He explained to Gabriella why he had been acting the way that he had and tells her that he is sorry for abandoning her. He admits that he has come to love and accept her as a sister, and is grateful that she came into their lives. After this, Edward became much more open towards Gabriella and as the years went by, the two became best friends. Teenage Years .]] Around the time when Gabriella turned thirteen, Edward had caught the thoughts of a few humans who were beginning to grow suspicious on the Cullen's non-aging appearance. This forced the family to pack up and move. Although Gabriella understood that her family could only stay in one place for so long, she was upset that she had no choice but to leave her friends behind. Nevertheless, she assisted her family with the move and within a matter of weeks, she became settled in her new home in Alaska. Shortly upon arrival, Gabriella met coven of vegetarian vampires that her family had come see as "extended family". It was Gabriella's first introduction to vampires aside from her adoptive family, however despite the initial nerves Gabriella a polite demeanor as she met them. She took a strong liking to Carmen and Tanya, though felt somewhat unease by Irina and Kate. She also felt intimidated by Eleazar and was unaware of him voicing his distaste to the Cullen's privately about them breaking one of the Volturi's laws of exposing the vampire world to a human (and letting them live/remain human). Three months before her fifteenth birthday, while at a study period, Gabriella met a boy called Mark. The two bumped into each other a few times and began chatting frequently. Gabriella found herself taking a strong liking to Mark, even developing a small crush. It wasn't long before Mark gathered the courage to ask her out. Their first date sparked a sense of teenage romance between the two which quickly resulted into Gabriella and Mark becoming an official couple. Despite her young age, Carlisle and Esme approved of Gabriella dating due to her responsible personality. Although Gabriella wasn't ashamed of her family in any way, shape or form, she felt a lot comfortable inviting Mark to her house when she didn't have to worry about her older brothers hovering over her protectively and intimidating Mark. Alice and Esme would often gush about how cute Gabriella and Mark were together. Gabriella was eventually invited by Mark to a party that was hosted by one of his friends. Not one to shy away from a good party, Gabriella asked Carlisle and Esme if she could go, promising that - if it would put them at ease - they could pick a curfew for her. Carlisle and Esme agreed, though it was Emmett put up an argument. While he trusted Mark, Emmett had an uneasy feeling about the party and didn’t want to risk the possibility of his little sister getting hurt. This lead to a fight between Emmett and Gabriella. At the party Gabriella enjoys herself, spending her time meeting new people, drinking and dancing. She is later introduced to Mark’s cousin, Trent, whom she finds equally as charming as Mark himself. When the music got so loud that she could barely hear herself speak, Trent offered to take Gabriella outside to get some fresh air: she agreed, following Trent away from the party. At first Gabriella enjoyed having his company but soon caught on that he was trying to flirt with her. She tried to brush off the flirting comments however when Trent started making inappropriate remarks about her body Gabriella felt disgusted and excused herself. Before she was able to make her way back to the party Trent grabbed her and attempted to rape her. Gabriella managed to get away, fleeing the party, but not after a heated struggle that had Trent physically assaulting her. Gabriella was a hysterical mess as she drove home: almost crashing her car when Edward showed up suddenly outside by her window and startled her. Alice had seen the attack only too late, and by the time the family raced out to protect Gabriella she was already well on her way driving home. She refused to let anyone touch her except Rosalie - screaming when Emmett tried to get her out of the car - who carried her into the backseat and stayed with her while Edward drove home. Gabriella’s thoughts had been panicked and incoherent though Edward was able to pick up flashes of what happened. Gabriella refused to go to the hospital and so was examined at home by Carlisle. She didn’t have any fractures or internal damage but her face and body were covered in bruises and cuts that were slowly taking on a yellow, purple colouring to them. The police were called as Gabriella needed to make a statement: Edward ended up making it for her when she couldn’t think about the assault without having a panic attack. In the midst of all the chaos, Gabriella apologized profusely to Emmett for not listening to him. He had been the one who didn’t want Gabriella to attend the party, but she didn’t listen and went anyway: she felt as though the attack was her fault. Emmett shrugged off her attempts of trying to apologize, saying that she had nothing to be sorry for and what happened was never her fault. Police went to Mark’s house and arrested Trent on the spot. He was sentenced to five years in jail though died under “mysterious circumstances” after Rosalie and Edward took matters into their own hands (Gabriella never found out). Mark felt horrible about the attack and disgusted at his cousin, never knowing that he was capable of doing such a thing. He tried to contact and visit Gabriella but she refused to see him: with Mark’s strong resemblance to his older cousin, it was almost like she could see Trent coming after her again. Gabriella’s fear and anxiety consumed her and she called off the relationship. Gabriella quickly showed signs of trauma: she suffered panic attacks, flash backs, and endured frequent night-terrors of Trent attacked her. Her bruises and cuts healed over time, but the anxiety remained. She spent most of her time with Rosalie (whom became furiously protective of Gabriella - more so than usual - after the incident) and Esme. Gabriella also began spending an unusual amount of time around Jasper because of his special ability to calm her down. Those nights where Gabriella refused to sleep out of fear of having a nightmare about the attack, Jasper would stay with her: using his gift to comfort her through the night. Gradually over time, Gabriella showed small signs of improvement. She was still very shaken up from the incident and wasn’t entirely back to her old self (occasionally she still had nightmares and panic attacks about the assault) but each day proved herself getting better than the day before with the love/support of her family and guidance from her therapist. Feeling that moving to a new town would help Gabriella’s progress by getting her away from the nightmares that lingered in the current town, the Cullen’s decided to pack up and move to Forks, Washington. ''Twilight'' (under major construction ....) ''New Moon'' (under major construction ....) ''Eclipse'' (under major construction ....) ''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' Gabriella doesn't appear in The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner as she is supposedly kept hidden at home, away from the battle and the newborns. Bree hears Alice mention Gabriella's name when she tells the Cullens ''Breaking Dawn'' (under major construction ....) Portrayal Gabriella Cullen is portrayed by Nina Dobrev throughout the Twilight franchise. Appearances *''Twilight'' **''Twilight'' film **''Midnight Sun'' *''New Moon'' **''New Moon'' film *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse'' film **''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner (mentioned)'' *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' Trivia Tropes *Gabriella is definitely a Nice Girl. *Gabriella is an Action Survivor. *Gabriella's willingness to sacrifice herself in order to save others makes her a Martyr Without A Cause. Site Original Roleplay Account - http://miraculousmindreader.tumblr.com Category:Twilight characters Category:Vampires Category:Cullen coven Category:Olympic coven Category:Blackwell doppelganger Category:Human Category:Forks residents Category:Caity95 Category:Nina dobrev images Category:Humans Category:Forks high school students Category:High school students Category:Female Category:Imprintee Category:Telepaths Category:Advanced telepaths Category:Non canons Category:Doppelgangers Category:Characters Category:Vegetarian vampires Category:Original Characters Category:Twilight OCs Category:Immortal Category:Undead Category:Nina Dobrev FC